


Glow heart

by Johnlock55



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Heart Glow AU, Making Out, Mention of lesbian sex, Multi, Other, Rap Battles, Rom-com, Tavros vs Dave rap battle, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/pseuds/Johnlock55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat's chest's start glowing and Karkat freaks out and falls asleep while John tries to ask Rose, Dave and Jade about what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow heart

**Author's Note:**

> First Homestuck Fanfic. I'm only up to Act 5 so please excuse any mistakes.

“Wh-What’s g-going on Karkat?” John asked, trying not to freak out as his chest started to glow a light blue.

“HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW YOU IDIOT!” Karkat screeched, already freaking out as his chest glowed red. 

“I-I’m just going to go and ask Rose.” John mumbled, getting up and leaving his room where just moments ago Karkat and himself had been watch some human rom-com that John had thought Karkat might like. 

In the past ==>

But only by an hour or so

John settled into his bed. Leaving enough space for Karkat to sit next to him without either of them touching. 

“Ready for our first, and certainly not the last movie night? I figured we could start with your favourite genre since you hate most human movies.” John said pushing play on the DVD player that he’d inserted the disk into before sitting down. 

“I BETTER FUCKING LIKE THIS SHIT EGBERT.” Karkat said grabbing some popcorn from the sharing bowl between them and focusing on the movie that was starting. 

“I hope you like it.” John mumbled, grabbing some popcorn as well.

They were a little under an hour into the movie when it happened. Neither of them was really paying attention to anything besides the movie and didn’t notice that they were both going for popcorn at the same time until their hands brushed.

“S-Sorry.” John mumbled, quickly pulling his hand away as he noticed the blue spilling out from his chest.

Back to the present ==>

John quickly found Rose’s room with her pink symbol on it and knocked quickly and waited for an answer. Hearing none he knocked again and went in, planning on leaving a note before going to find Dave or Jade. 

What he walked in on however was Kanaya and Rose glowing lightly as they made out and fingered each other on Rose’s bed.

Both pairs of eyes turned to him quickly and he went bright red.

“I-I am so sorry. I knocked. I was just going to leave a note and then I came in and I’m sorry. I’m just gonna leave. I didn’t need to see that ever.” John quickly rushed from the room before either female could talk to him.

“I guess I’ll ask Dave then.” John mumbled, knowing that his blond haired best friend was downstairs in the meeting room with Tavros.

“Hey Dave-” John said as he walked into the room only to mumble, “Nevermind.” And walk right back out with a sigh. Dave and Tavros were having a rap battle in between making out, Dave sitting comfortably in Tavros’s lap as it happened.

“I guess I’ll go and ask Jade then.” John said, quietly as he walked to a door with Jades symbol on it, cheeks still slightly red as he knocked on her door.

“Come in.” Jade called as she continued her painting of Prospit’s moon. That she could never return to cause her dream self was dead.

“What’s up John?” Jade asked in a quiet voice as she gently painted in the yellow of her dream room’s tower. 

“I… um… was hoping that you could maybe help me?” John mumbled as he closed the door behind him and sat on Jade’s bed.

“With what?” Jade asked, putting the finishing touches on her tower before turning around and immediately seeing what was going on.

“This.” John said and pointed at the glowing light. “What is it?” John asked, eyes wide as he looked at it.

“It’s your heart glow.” Jade said happily, “Who is it?!” She asked excitedly, “Is it Rose? What about Dave? ... No his heart glows for Tavros. Who is it John? Tell me.” Jade grinned.

“It’s Karkat.” John said, blushing slightly, “Now what does it mean?” 

“It’s… um… It’s a heart mate glow.” Jade said and walked over to John, “It’s a very special thing. The glow activates when the heart sharers touch skin for the first time.”

“So Karkat and I brushing our hands together accidently made this start glowing and freak us both out?” John asked.

“Yes.” Jade said simply while smiling at him, “Now you should go and explain this to your mate. I assume he’s just as confused as you are.”

“He is.” John said, “Thank you Jade. Much more helpful then Rose and Dave.” John muttered before saying, “See ya” and going back to his room.

“You okay Karkat?” John asks after spending a while leaning against his doorframe and looking at the dozing troll. 

Karkat startled from the noise, hissing in John’s direction before realizing what was going on.

“OH. IT’S JUST YOU. YOU FIGURE OUT WHAT THIS STUPID GLOWING HEART THING IS YET?” Karkat asked, settling himself back on the bed.

‘He’s so cute. Like a cat.’ You find yourself thinking with a blush, before shaking your head and explaining what Jade had told you was going on.

“SO YOU’RE FUCKING SAYING THAT I’M FREAKING HEARTTRAPPED TO YOU UNTIL ONE OF US DIES?” Karkat asked. 

“Seems so.” John mumbled, kind of disappointed. Soul/heart whatever bonds aside, he’d always liked Karkat, was maybe even slightly gay for the troll. And then he finds that the troll seemed furious with their bond, well it hurt a bit.

“FUCK THAT.” Karkat mumbled.

“We can just be platonic heart mates if you want.” John mumbled, internally wincing as he said it but willing to do anything to repair his- only just starting- friendship with Karkat.

“BUT THAT’S NOT WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT. IS IT JOHN?” Karkat asks, pulling the human to the bed, “I CAN TELL THAT YOU’D PREFER IT IF WE WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP. ISN’T THAT RIGHT JOHN?” Karkat asks.

“That obvious huh?” John asked with a sad smile.

“YA THINK. I SAW IT FROM THE SECOND WE MET IN PERSON!” Karkat answered, “APARENTLY I’M TOO GOOD AT HIDING MY OWN FEELINGS THOUGH. ” Karkat grinned at the human and asked, “WILL YOU BE MY MATESPRITE?” Karkat asked.

“Yes.” John mumbled, hugging Karkat tightly before pulling away and kissing him on the nose and then the lips, “But only if you’ll be my heart mate.” John asked with a smile.

“I WILL.” Karkat said and pressed their glowing hearts close together as they lay down.

“I love you Karkitty.” John mumbled sleepily before he fell asleep. 

“I LOVE YOU TOO JOHNY.” Karkat mumbled; smiling slightly at the name John had given him that Karkat would complain about but secretly love.

Karkat slowly fell asleep next to John, cuddling the human safely in his arms as said human smiled happily in his sleep. 

END


End file.
